


I Know A Place

by radioactivexheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Harry and Draco, M/M, draco's abused, fuck lucius, harry realizes, hermione and ron do too, molly accepts, nobody liked him anyways, they love eacgh other so much, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivexheart/pseuds/radioactivexheart
Summary: In which Draco is being abused and Harry is the only one who realizes.





	I Know A Place

_I knew when you told me you don't wanna go home tonight_

_and just tried to shrug it off when I asked you why_

_somebody hurt you_

_somebody hurt you.._

"I think Malfoy is being abused," Harry blurts out one day at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall during breakfast. He hears someone cough as if they choked. He turns to look at Ron and how Ron's face was very red.

"Please, that prat? Impossible." Ron said once he recovered. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to look at Hermione. She had a thoughtful look in her eyes, and he knew Hermione agreed.

"He may have a point, Ron," Hermione said in a quiet voice, trying to not draw anymore attention to us. Everybody already stared because of Harry.

 Ron scoffed, "Okay whatever."

 

_But you're here by my side_

_and I knew_

_'cause i can recall when I was the one in your seat_

_I still got the scars and they occasionally bleed_

_cause somebody hurt me_

_somebody hurt me_

_but I'm staying alive.._

 Harry looked at Malfoy in Potions when Slughorn made him sit next to Harry. Harry was curious. He showed the same signs Harry did when he was being abused.

 Malfoy couldn't keep eye contact anymore, he was always quiet, he always flinched when someone would look at him. Malfoy looked up at Harry and his eyes were blank, emotionless.. Almost as if the life was beaten out of them. And then all Harry could think about when he was abused by the Dursleys. Their harsh words and their harder hits. The staying up late at night crying and wondering why he wasn't enough for them. Why they had to hurt him. The icing of his bruises so they wouldn't swell and so that they would be numb.

 Harry snapped out of it when Malfoy turned away. He faced Slughorn as well. But he couldn't get the thought out of his head. Draco Malfoy was being abused.

 

_And I can tell_

_when you get nervous_

_you think being yourself_

_makes you unworthy_

 Harry saw Malfoy at the library with Pansy and Blaise. He waited until Malfoy  got up to go get another book to talk to him.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

 Malfoy turned around with cold grey eyes, but Harry knew he was getting nervous by the way his fingers clenched around his book.

 "Yes, Potter?" Malfoy responded quietly, with no bite. Harry flinched. Malfoy didn't have any emotion lacing his words. Just cold, blank nothing.

 "I don't know why you're being so quiet, Malfoy, but please, I'm begging you, go back to being yourself." _Please be yourself. The one with the snarky comebacks and fire in his eyes. The one who would not give up. THE ONE WITH EMOTION, please._ Malfoy tensed.

 "Potter, you wouldn't know who I really am. You never bothered to learn. This is me." Malfoy said through his teeth being gritted, looking as if those words were so hard to mutter. Maybe they were.

 "I do know who you are, Malfoy. You're the one who never gave up and who always had fire in your eyes. The one who knew he was worth something. The one who was snobbish about clothing and about hair. Please go back to the person who would always argue with me and be a pain in my ass." Harry pleaded.

 Malfoy averted his eyes, "That's not who I am anymore, Potter. That phase is done."

"Look at me, Malfoy," Malfoy brought his eyes back to Harry, there was sadness in them, "That is who you are, no matter _what you're going through._ "

 Malfoy flinched, "I have to go, Potter. I have work to do. Thank you for your concern, but really I'm not worth your worry."

 Harry sighed as Malfoy walked away. How bad is it to make fucking _Malfoy_ change like this?

 

_and it's hard to love_

_with a heart that's hurting_

_but if you want to go out dancing.._

Draco Malfoy was being abused by Lucius Malfoy. Nobody knew. At least, Draco doesn’t think anyone knows. He assumes he’s kept to himself enough for nobody to notice. Pansy and Blaise don’t know a thing. But Potter.. Potter is still staring at him with his curious and intense eyes. Every _fucking_ time Potter looks at him, Draco feels as if Potter can see right through him. And when Potter went up to him in the library, he knew Potter could tell something was wrong.

And Potter with his stupid saviour complex would get himself killed trying to save someone else. And Draco can’t let that happen. That made Draco pause in the middle of the corridor. _Why_ does he care if Potter gets himself killed?

 

_Because you love him_

 

Draco’s eyes widened. No, Draco couldn’t possibly love Potter. Hell, he doesn’t even love himself. How can he love someone else? Draco discarded the thought.

 Draco resumed walking as he heard his name being shouted.

 “Oi! Malfoy!”

 Draco tensed and turned to look at him.

 “Yes, Potter? Is there something you need?” Draco asked quietly.

 “Do you want to accompany me somewhere?” Potter asked nervously, his tan cheeks shining a light rosy color.

 Draco looked at Potter with suspicion in his eyes. Potter sighed,

 “Malfoy, I’m not going to kill you. If I wanted to do that I would’ve left you to Azkaban, don’t ya think?” Potter tried to joke.

 Draco’s spine went rigid.

 “Shit, Malfoy, I’m sorry that was supposed to be a joke,” Potter tried to explain himself.

 Draco relaxed after a moment, “It’s alright, Potter. But if you’re going to be joking around with me, you might as well call me Draco.”

 Potter smiled his billion watt smile. Draco gave a tentative smile back.

 “Alright, Draco.. Does this mean you’ll call me Harry?”

 “If you would like me to,” Draco mumbled, looking down at the floor.

 “I’d love it if you would,” Harry responded honestly.

 Draco bit his cheek to hide the grin that was on the verge of bursting out.

“Okay Harry, I will.”

“Great! So will you come with me?,” Harry asked, suddenly shy again.

 Draco sighed as if it troubled him, “Alright Harry I guess I’ll go.”

 Harry grinned again and nodded to start walking.

 “So, Draco, tell me.. Do you like dancing?”

 

_I know a place (ooh)_

_I know a place we can go (yeah)_

_Where everyone gonna lay down their weapon_

_Lay down their weapon_

_Just give me trust and watch what will happen_

_‘Cause I know (ooh)_

_I know a place we can run (yeah)_

_Where everyone gonna lay down their weapon_

_Lay down their weapon_

_Don’t you be afraid of love and affection_

_Just lay down your weapon._

 After that night, Draco and Harry talked often. But only in private. Draco couldn’t be seen associating with the Boy Who Lived and drawing more negative attention to the Malfoy name with the other Purebloods. Lucius would surely beat Draco harder than he ever had before.

 They always met at the astronomy tower. There they don’t need hide everything, they can be themselves without a care in the world. Harry wasn’t the Boy Who Lived and Draco wasn’t the disgusting Death Eater scum who was related to Lucius Malfoy. They were just two wizards with dreams.

After a while, it became hard for Draco to continue denying his feelings for Harry. Draco knew he was falling in love completely, sincerely, and irrevocably with Harry Potter. And the revelation terrified him because he knew he was setting himself up to be hurt. Harry would never feel the same way about him. He was Death Eater scum, a worthless wizard and Harry, oh Harry, was an amazing, beautiful prat who would do anything for the people he cares about.

 One night, when Draco and Harry was in the astronomy tower and Draco was laughing at a joke Harry had made, Harry spoke in a low tone,

 “Draco.. I know you’re being abused.”

 Draco immediately stopped laughing and sat rigidly,

 “What?”

 “I know you’re being abused by your father,” Harry repeated.

 “I have no clue what you’re talking about, Potter,” Draco replied, his face looking out into the sky.

 “So I’m Potter again? Draco, don’t lie. I’ve been there. I know the signs,” Harry pleaded.

 “Potter, stop sticking your nose in a place it does not belong,” Draco muttered.

 Harry grabbed Draco’s chin and made Draco turn to him. Harry’s eyes slowly traveled to Draco’s lips when Draco’s tongue stuck out to lick them. Slowly, Harry started leaning in. Draco could feel himself leaning in as well. His body had been craving this for the longest. When Harry’s and Draco’s lips brushed, Draco let out a needy sound and pressed harder, his arms wrapping around Harry’s neck. Harry released a groan the moment Draco’s lips fully met his. This felt amazing and both Draco and Harry wanted more.

 Draco’s tongue made a tentative swipe towards Harry’s lips and Harry opened his with no hesitation. Harry’s hands went to Draco’s face and grabbed it. The minute their tongues met, it was like explosions were going off in his head. Then Draco realized what he was doing and how bad his father would hurt him if he found out.

 He quickly pushed Harry away and stood up. Fuck. _Fuck._ What had he just done?

 “Draco, what’s wrong?” Harry asked when the shock from being pushed away resided.

 “This can’t happen. It can’t.” Draco replied, chest heaving up and down.

 “Why not?”

 “He will kill me and then you. It can’t, it can’t.” Draco said then tensed, realizing that he just admitted to what Harry was talking about before.

 Harry looked up at Draco, unfazed.

 “I defeated Voldemort. I think I can survive your father, love.”

 “Harry, it can’t happen, I won’t let you risk your safety for me. I’m not worth it.”

 “Draco, you’re worth everything. I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time.” Harry said.

 Draco froze. Harry loves him? Draco slowly started backing away, about to run.

“Draco, I know you love me too. Please don’t run. Please don’t be afraid.”

 “Harry, he will hurt you. He will beat me until I can’t move. Bloody hell, he’ll kill me.”

 “Let him try, Draco. I’m in love with you and I will protect you with all I’ve got.” Harry promised.

 Harry stepped forward, grabbed Draco’s face between his hands and leaned their foreheads against each other. Draco exhaled and leaned against Harry’s calloused hand.

 “I love you too, Harry. I always have.”

 Harry grinned and pulled Draco into a hard, firm kiss,

 “We’re going to be okay, Draco. I promise,” Harry whispered.

 Draco believed him.

 

_Right now_

_It’s like you’re carrying all the weight of your past_

_I see all your bruises, yellow, dark blue, black_

_But baby, a bruise is only your body_

_Trying to keep you intact_

_So right now_

_I think we should go get drunk on cheap wine_

_I think we should hop on the purple line_

_‘Cause maybe our purpose_

_Is to never give up when we’re on the right track_

 Lucius found out. He found out and now he’s trying to kill Draco. It’s Christmas break and Draco traveled to Malfoy Manor, hoping to make it into his room before Lucius came out. But the minute he stepped inside, Lucius hit him across the face with his cane.

 “Harry Potter? You’re dating the Boy Who Lived?! So not only are you a fag, you’re shagging the one who destroyed OUR LIVES!” Lucius yelled.

 Lucius continued to hit Draco as he was down. Kicking at him with his one good leg and using his cane to get to the rest of him. And when Draco looked up, there was his father’s fist filled with his rings, ready to punch him in the face. Draco tasted the metallic tang of blood on his tongue. And he looked up at Lucius and smiled.

 “Fuck you,” Draco said, then grabbing his things and apparating.

 In a pop, he was at the Burrow. Fuck, he really hadn’t thought this through, do Harry’s friends even know about them. Do they even know that he’s been talking to Draco? But Draco doesn’t have anywhere else to go. So he sucks up the last bit of his pride and walks to the door and knocks on it. Harry opened the door.

 “Draco..” Harry gasped.

 “I need your help, Harry. Please.” Draco pleaded.

 “Of course, love. Come inside.” Harry invited him in, not wanting Draco to be in the cold anymore.

 “Molly!” Harry all but yelled. Molly came rushing out of the kitchen with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione following after her.

 Hermione and Molly took one look at Draco’s face and called out orders to everybody, who were too busy staring at Draco.

 “What are you boys waiting for?! Get going!” Molly’s high, but sweet voice yelled out.

 Everybody started moving to get what Molly needed.

 “I am very sorry for intruding like this, Mrs. Weasley. I had nowhere to go and Harry said he was going to be here and I didn’t know who else to turn to,” Draco said quietly.

 “Don’t worry about it, Mr. Malfoy--” Molly was cut off when Draco said,

 “Please do not call me that, I am most definitely not my father and I would much rather you did not refer to me as such. Hey Harry, when we get married, can we hyphenate or can I take your name?”

 Everybody walked in at that exact moment.

 “Harry, you’re getting married?!” Hermione’s voice rang out.

 “No, no, I’m not. Draco and I are dating, yes, but we are not getting married. Yet, anyways.” Harry replied with a smile.

 Molly bandaged Draco up and while Harry talked to the rest of the people, she leaned in and whispered,

 “You and him are amazing together. When you look at him, I can see you truly love him. And he looks at you the same way.”

“I do love him, Mrs. Weasley. I would give up my life for him.” Draco replied, unaware of everybody’s eyes being on him and Molly.

 Molly smiled and finished bandaging him up.

 Harry kneeled in front of Draco and asked with pure concern lacing his voice,

 “Are you okay, love?”

 Draco smiled, big and wide, “I am now, Harry. I am now.”

 Harry smiled back and stood up.

 “Come join us in the dining room,” Molly said.

 Draco smiled and nodded, “Thank you so much for this, Mrs. Weasley.”

 Draco’s face got serious and he looked down as he said this, “And i’m very sorry of all the pain the Malfoy/Black family has caused you. All of you.” At the last part, Draco looked to Hermione.

 “None of that right now. Today is supposed to be a happy day.” Molly replied, voice a little wobbly.

 Draco gave a small smile and nodded.

 He looked to Harry and gave him a big smile.

 He was so _fucking_ lucky to have Harry.

 

_Don’t you be afraid of love and affection_

_Just lay down your weapon._

 

**Epilogue**

 As Draco walked down the aisle, Harry bit his lip in order to hold back tears. Draco looked so happy and free. Looking back at how Draco was when Harry first realized he was getting abused, Harry was shocked at the difference.

 Draco finally reached Harry and Hermione started her little speech thing for the wedding,

 “We are gathered here today to witness a holy matrimony..”

 When Hermione reached the vows part, Draco went first.

 “Harry, I was scared and alone. Terrified of saying the wrong thing and acting the wrong way. You reached out to me. You helped me. I am so happy now and it’s all because of you. Because you talked to me. Because you made me fall in love with you and because you fell in love with someone who thought he wasn’t worth your love. You made me realize I am worth it. I will always love you Harry Potter. And don’t you ever forget that. I love you.”

 Harry was near tears towards the end of that.

 “Oh wow. Mine probably won’t be as good as yours. Just warning you. Draco, for the longest time you were a part of my life. I always wondered why everything had me drawn to you. You made me feel as if i was something more than the Boy Who Lived. I don’t want to be known as that. I want to be known as the Man Who Loves Draco Malfoy. You mean the absolute world to me and I will always, always need you in my life. You’re it for me, Draco. You’re completely and utterly mine and I love you.” Harry said with a smile.

 Draco smiled back. Finally, Hermione said, “Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

 “I do. God, yes I do.” Harry said with no hesitation.

 Hermione repeated the same to Draco.

 “I do. I always do.” Draco said.

 “You may now kiss the groom.” Hermione said with a smile.

 And so they kissed. And lived happily ever after.

 Just kidding.

 But they did live pretty happily. Together.

 BTW, Draco’s new last name is Potter ;) 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my story loves! 
> 
> song that it’s based on -
> 
> I Know A Place - MUNA


End file.
